An industrial operation (e.g., oil and gas extraction) can include multiple scenarios indicative of various characteristics of the industrial operation (e.g., subsurface properties). Scenario planning can be used to make plans (e.g., long-term plans) for an organization, such as within an industrial oil and gas operation. Scenario planning methods can be based on the idea that multiple factors can influence a decision making process (e.g., decision making for an industrial process). Scenario planning can allow for inclusion of a degree of uncertainty based on changing properties of elements in a scenario. In some implementations, scenario planning can be integrated with a systems thinking approach to scenario development which is sometimes referred to as dynamic scenarios. Scenario planning can help a planner to anticipate the impact of different scenarios, identify weaknesses, and develop a desirable plan.